


Being Nosy

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Toys, toy box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac finds out what being nosy gets him!





	

Mac knew he shouldn't be snooping, but his curiosity was driving him wild. Mac had sent Jack to the store, and while he was gone, Mac decided to be nosy. He knew Jack had some kinks, and he decided to find out just exactly what they were. He looked in the closet, but found nothing out of the ordinary. He looked under the bed and found what he was looking for! There was a small trunk with a padlock on it. Mac pulled it out from under the bed, picked the lock,and opened the trunk.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he found inside. There were toys of various lengths and thickness, some were studded, some went from normal at the top to super wide at the bottom. There were vibrators, cock rings, and various other pariphenalia. Jack was so absobed in the things he'd found that he never heard come in. Jack watched with an amused smile on his face, and just as Mac picked up one of the larger dildos, Jack said; “That's an excellent choice......” Mac dropped the dildo and turned several shades of red.....”Jack, I'm sorry for snooping.......”

“That's okay, babe...... I was going to show you the toy box eventually......”

“You were?”

“Sure! No secrets, remember?”

“I rememeber......”

“So did you find one in there you like?”

“I found a couple..... but I have to say that I found more that I wouldn't want used on me, even by you!”

“Aww, don't be scared, babe......”

“I'm not scared, I just know my limits......”

“I may just have to test those limits!”

“What about right now?”

“Right now it is! Strip!”

Mac secretly loved it when Jack ordered him aroun in the bedroom. He never let on, but he thought Jack knew anyway. Jack told him to get up on the bed on all fours, and Mac gasped when he felt Jack's moist tongue start to lap at his opening. This was one of Mac's favorite activities, and he began to relax and enjoy himself. Soon, Jack's tongue was replaced with two well-lubed fingers probing his opening. Once Mac relaxed, Jack's fingers were moving in and out with ease. Jack kept this up until he felt Mac was ready. He eased his fingers out, and asked if Mac was ready. Mac nodded and Jack asked him which toy he wanted to start with. Mack gave it to Jack, who began lubing it up. He placed the head at Mac's opening and slowly began to insert the toy in Mac's willing ass.

Soon Jack had Mac climbing the walls. He deftly used the toy to bring Mac to a fever pitch, then just as Mac was about to fall into the abyss, Jack would change to a different toy, and the sensations would start all over again. He stuck to the smaller toys because he knew there was no way Mac could handle the larger ones, at least not yet. It had taken Jack a while himself to work up to the bigger ones. Under Jack's ministrations, Mac was a quivering mass of flesh just begging to cum. Jack took pity on the boy and took over fucking Mac. Mac reached that fever pitch once more, and this time there was no turning back. He let out a yell and began spurting cum all over himself. When Jack was ready, he pulled out and added his own contribution.

After they guys took a shower and were laying in bed, Mac asked when Jack would use the bigger toys on him. Jack asked if he was absolutely sure he wanted to go on to the bigger toys, and Mac said he was. Jacks told him the could start just as soon as he recovered from their session that night. Mac said that was fine with him......

 

THE END


End file.
